


let it snow

by maelerie



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Universe, Friendship, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maelerie/pseuds/maelerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry and Pippin try to cheer up the fellowship, but things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let it snow

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a prompt (from a writing prompt list that I created myself) I received on Tumblr. The prompt reads: Merry and Pippin with "That was a perfect example of how _not_ to do things."

"This is brilliant."

"Absolute genius."

"... You're sure they will like this?"

"Pippin, when have I ever not been right about anything?"

"Numerous times."

"You wound me, Pip," Merry sighed in mock exasperation and looked back to the masterpiece they had created.

In the middle of the snowy landscape they currently found themselves in, was the biggest snowman any Hobbit had ever seen. It was twice as tall as Merry and just as wide. He and Pippin had spent quite a few hours on it, climbing on each other's shoulders to reach the top and patting the snow into a sturdy mass until their fingers were so cold it felt like they were burning.  
They had built the snowman on top of a flat piece of wood (pulled from the bark of a lone tree) so they could slide it down the vague downward tilt in the mountainside to where the rest of their fellowship was taking a breather after two days of endless shuffling through the snowy pass of Caradhras.

The general mood that surrounded their companions had taken on the same degree as the temperature (below zero) and Merry and Pippin had decided they all needed some cheering up. Now, seeing a snowman so dedicatedly crafted would surely bring a smile back onto their faces, wouldn't it? Yes, the two Hobbits had agreed, it surely would.

"So, now comes the difficult part of sliding Mister Snowman to our encampment," Merry said, "We'll have to be very careful about this."

Merry examined their creation carefully, placing his hands against it and pushing lightly to see how fast gravity would take the snowman through the downward tilted path towards the others.  
Lost in thought, he did not pay attention to his impatient cousin who thought Merry's action of pushing the snowman was his cue to help. 

Unaware that this was a big mistake, Pippin put both of his hands against the snowman and pushed. "There you go!"

"Pippin! No!" Merry's hand still shot out to keep it in place, but it was too late.

Both Hobbits watched in mild horror how the snowman barely moved at first, until some of the snow holding it in place crumbled away and their creation was hurtling down to the encampment.  
They cringed when they heard the shouts of surprise and saw how the others were trying to scramble to their feet to get away, but it was to no avail as the snowman tilted to the side, fell down and covered the fellowship in heaps and heaps of iced-up snow.

It was silent for a few seconds when Merry couldn't contain himself any longer, turning on Pippin. "That was a perfect example of how _not_ to do things!" 

"I'm sorry!" Pippin threw his hands in the air in surrender, looking from Merry to were their companions were buried in snow. "Do you think they will be mad?"

His question was still hanging in the air when it was answered by an ear-deafening roar coming from somewhere under the remains of their snowman. A roar, they knew, that belonged to Boromir.

"We're dead," Pippin answered his own question.

Merry scowled. "I'm blaming you."


End file.
